Marriage Chronicle
by by-poons
Summary: Syaoran proposed Sakura. But a marriage is not as easy as Syaoran thought... problems are waiting for him. R&R!PS: This is a sequel of my previous work, Wishes Do Come True. But if you don't read, I'm still sure you can enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 : One Couple

**Marriage Chronicle**

**Chapitre 1: One couple**

"Umm… Can you stop this…?"  
"Hey you! Stop running!"  
"AARGH…! Stop chasing me PLEASE! AAARGH…! Stop throwing chopsticks! And also spoons! Also knife! Also… SWORDS! Stop throwing strange things to me! PLEASE!"

Yeah… that's what happened at Sakura's brother, Touya's house. Touya was chasing Syaoran and throwing any kind of things that _throwable_. Syaoran was running from Touya.

"I'll never let you be my little sister's husband!" said Touya.  
"Stop it… Touya-san, you've said that I can marry with anyone that I like, right?" asked Sakura.  
"Yeah… but… not with this poor, lazy, ugly, not educated, blah blah… and shameless guy!" said Touya, poked Syaoran's face.  
"…!" Syaoran shocked.  
"Gee, I shouldn't touch his head. It could be rabies," said Touya.  
"Touya-san!" screamed Sakura.  
"But, but, but I'm hardworking, handsome, educated, blah blah… !" Syaoran said the opposite.

"But that's true you're poor and shameless! And you're not handsome like me!" said Touya.  
"STOP IT Touya-san! I… I… I love Syaoran! I want him to be my husband! I don't care about his condition! I… I really love him…" said Sakura, began to cry.  
"Huh…" Touya sighed.  
"…Sakura…" said Syaoran.  
"Okay…" said Touya.

POOT.

Stinky smell felt in the air.  
Touya stared at Syaoran.

"Umm… sorry…" Syaoran blushed and scratched his head, "I farted."  
"Look Sakura! He's shameless!" Touya pointed him.  
"… Stupid Syaoran!" said Sakura in her mind.  
"I… I…" said Syaoran.  
"Touya-san… I beg on you… If you let him marry me, you're handsome! But if you don't, you're not!" said Sakura.  
"Yes Touya-san, I'll do my best for Sakura!" said Syaoran, begged Touya.  
"Huh… Okay, Don't think I like you, it's just for Sakura!" said Touya.  
"Thanks Touya-san!" said Syaoran, kissing Touya's hands.  
"Eww… Stop it you gay!" said Touya.  
"Thanks Touya-san…!" Sakura hugged Touya, "You're my best brother ever!"  
"You only have one brother," thought Syaoran and Touya.

"Wait! Before that, you must get the money to pay for your wedding!" said Touya.  
"Why don't we pay for that?" said Sakura.  
"That's a man's duty," said Touya.  
"Okay! Don't worry Sakura, I'll do it by myself!" said Syaoran.

"… Can you do it?" Sakura looks worried.  
Syaoran nodded, but Sakura still looks worried.

That's what happened on that day at Touya's house.  
Syaoran is a manager of a big and famous actor, Kurogane. (More information read WDCT, my other fanfic)

Kurogane bought 2 houses and made them connected. The first house is for Kurogane and Fye, the new famous actor. The second house is for Sakura, the famous actress and Syaoran.

"Hi Sakura-chan and Syaoran!" said Fye happily, "Hyuu! The sweet couple is going to get married! (Sings a weird song)"  
"Fye-san…?" said Sakura, looking at Fye as he danced and singing around.

"What happened to you, kid?" asked Kurogane at Syaoran's depressed face.  
"No, I'm…okay," said Syaoran tried to smile.

"What happened Syaoran? You're supposed to be happy," said Sakura.  
"I… I am happy," said Syaoran.  
"Or… are you bored with me already?" said Sakura in a low voice.  
"No! I love you, Sakura!"  
"You do?"  
"Yes! If I don't I won't kiss your brother's stinky hand."  
Sakura sighed and smiled, "That's good. Because I'm worried since you looked so unhappy."

Then Syaoran went to his room and threw himself on his bed.

_C'mon God, give me some advice to get any good job… please…_

"Hey, what happened to you? Just forget any problem and try to happy with what you get now!" said Fye behind the door.

_God! I take back my words… I don't need any advice. I need a good job!_

"Syaoran? Are you okay?" asked Fye suddenly appears next to him, "If you're not, I'll kiss you then!""I… I am okay! Thanks!" said Syaoran.  
"There's a problem you're hiding!" Fye poked Syaoran's nose, "What is it?"  
"It's… nothing, really!" Syaoran stood up from the bed and ran away.

Syaoran came to the bar where his best friend, Ryuoh, works.  
"Hiya, Syaoran!" said Ryuoh, "Why do you come here? Not having fun with your wife?"  
Syaoran blushed, "We haven't got married yet…"  
"But next months you are!"  
"Well…"

Ryuoh whispered to Syaoran, "Don't worry, I know your problem. You need money, right?"  
"Eh… Y…yes…" Syaoran nodded, "I was wondering… if I…"

Ryuoh gave him a pig saving-box.  
"This is some of my money, it's not much, but take it…"  
"But… I…"  
"Just take it! (Throws the box at Syaoran)"  
"Ahhh! (Got hit by the box and falls) But I don't ask for that!"  
"So what do you ask?"  
"I want to work here…"

Ryuoh crossed his hands, "Not recommended."  
"Eh? Why?" asked Syaoran.  
"Well you need a lot of money in a few months, right? Then this place is not a good choice since even you worked for the whole year, your result will equal to this pig saving-box…"

Oujiro, the owner of the bar, is standing behind Ryuoh.  
"Sorry Ryuoh if I cut your salary every month," said Oujiro.  
Ryuoh stoned and dropped the lemon juice he's holding. "Boss! I'm sorry!" he bowed down again and again.  
Oujiro smiled, "Don't worry. Well I'll cut 5 of your salary this month…"  
"Nooo!" Ryuoh yelled.  
"More 5 because yelling around…"  
"Fate is cruel…" sobbed Ryuoh.  
"It is. Another 5."

"You understand what I mean?" whispered Ryuoh.  
Syaoran nodded, "I guess…"  
"Syaoran, if you need a job, feel free to work here," Oujiro smiled to him, "If you work hard I may add your salary."  
"Thank you, Oujiro-san! I'll work hard!" said Syaoran.

Syaoran changed his clothes to the bar uniform and start cleaning around.  
"Syaoran, be careful…" said Ryuoh.  
"I will," said Syaoran.  
"Well… It's almost 9 PM…"  
"I know. But this bar closed at midnight, right?"  
"Yes… but Kurogane and Fye usually come here on 9 PM…"  
"WHAT!" Syaoran's jaw dropped to the ground.

Luckily, Oujiro is listening to his iPod and singing the 'Tokyo Drift' song.  
"Fast and furious… kitaaa! Drift, drift drift… I wonder…"  
He didn't listen to Syaoran's scream.  
Syaoran turned and saw Kurogane's car.

_I'm doomed… if they find out I'm working here… they'll know I need money… they will pay for me… Sakura will think me not responsible… she'll hate me… They mustn't know!_

**A/N: Yeahhh here I am! Back from the death! Lalala... This story supposed to be Wishes Do Come True's sequel, but I made it not really connected so people who don't read WDCT still can enjoy. I have no idea for the title, if you have better idea please inform me.  
**

**I hope you like this story! Like I told you, I've learned my lesson... noooo dramaaa and romaaaance... lol (but a little won't hurt.. ne?). Reviews please, Arigatou!**


	2. Chapter 2 : Two Shadows

**Marriage Chronicle**

**Chapitre 2: Two Shadows**

Syaoran looked around, seeing if he can escape or do something. Kurogane stepped out of his car, followed by Fye.

Suddenly Syaoran got an idea.  
"Hi, Ryuoh!" said Fye.  
"Oh, hello… Fye and Kurogane…" said Ryuoh, worrying if they will recognize Syaoran behind the door.

Kurogane sat on a chair, "Some beer, please. Don't forget to add some cola in my cutie honey Fye's. Is that right, darling?"  
"Of course, my honey sweetie cutie baby."  
"It's too long, darling. But it's okay."  
"Mm…"

Fye turned back, and Syaoran wearing the weird mask that used for decoration on the wall.

_Fye noticed me… damn it. I knew and I can realize how stupid do I look. But at least please! Don't realize if this is me!_

"A new staff here, eh?" Fye pointed to Syaoran.  
"Err… yeah…" said Ryuoh.  
"Somehow he looks familiar…" said Kurogane.  
"Eh, really, Kuro-myo?" asked Fye.

Syaoran stepped back, and suddenly left the bar with super-Flash-man-speed.  
"Hey, wait!" said Fye, "You forgot your mask."  
"I guess that's someone I know…" said Kurogane.

Syaoran sighed. He wondered if Oujiro would know that he left earlier on his first day working. Syaoran stood up and put on his formal clothes, what he wore in the morning when he left home.

"Syaoran!" Sakura greeted in front of the door, "Welcome home."  
"Ah… thank you," said Syaoran.  
"You come home so late," said Sakura, "How's your work?"

Syaoran gulped. He didn't want to tell Sakura if he worked in Oujiro's bar, since he told her to get a job on a company.

"Syaoran?"  
"Ah… sorry. It's… great, amazing, marvelous, and big," said Syaoran.  
"What? Big?"  
"Err… I mean, the company is so big,"  
"…Seems you're too tired, Syaoran. Your words are strange. Why don't you go to sleep?"  
"…thank you."  
"Before, please check the stove, the dishes, the plants, and all the electronic things."  
"Okay," replied Syaoran.  
"I'll go upstairs first. Bye Syaoran! Watch out your back! Hehe…" said Sakura, winking.  
"…W-What…?"  
"Just kidding. Now I'm going to call my brother."  
"Huh? For what?"  
"I don't really know. But he told me to report the situation every 3-4 days. Especially about what you did all the time."  
"What… the…?"

_That damn Touya… still he doesn't even believe me even a bit… I really want to send him to hell! Gao!_

Then Sakura went upstairs.

_Uuh… Why do I must do all this job. And what does Sakura means by 'watch out your back'? Whatever. I want to sleep as quickly as I can._

Then Syaoran turned off all the electronic things, also the lamps. After that Syaoran went to the small garden behind their house. While he was looking for the plants, he felt something black pass behind him. Then he turned back.

"Who's that!" said Syaoran.

But no one answer him.

_Maybe that's only me… or…_

Suddenly something passes again behind him and he turned back quickly. Syaoran only saw a white glowing shadow that disappears behind the garden door.

_W-What's…that?_

Syaoran went to the door and he saw nothing there.

… _I… I can't believe my eyes…! I'm sure that there's something passes behind me then disappears behind this door!_

Then Syaoran run with super speed to their room upstairs.

"Yeah… Then Syaoran went to work. Yes. I think he didn't bring something suspicious. Mmm… no. I never check his bag. Yeah, then he came home at 11.30 PM. Now he's checking all things in the house. And then… wait," said Sakura on the phone.

Suddenly Syaoran opened the door and jumped onto the bed, hiding inside the blanket.  
"Sa, Sakura! I saw something black and something white downstairs! It's… very scary…" said Syaoran.  
"Hello Touya-san, and now, Syaoran is lying to me about something black and white…" said Sakura.  
"I'm not lying!" Syaoran screamed.  
"Ssshh… You're too noisy! Can you see that I'm talking with my brother!" said Sakura,"Take this! My brother wants to talk with you!"  
"Err… Hello…?"  
"YOU BOTHER MY CONVERSATION! GO OUTSIDE! YOU BAKA-OUT!" yelled Touya with super high pitch.  
"But!"  
"NO BUT!" yelled Sakura and Touya at the same time that makes Syaoran thrown out from the room and the door is lock for him.  
"Sakura…!" said Syaoran.

Suddenly he saw the black and white shadows 'dancing' together downstairs.  
"AAAAAAAAAA!" yelled Syaoran.  
Sakura opened the door and said, "Syaoran! Are you okay?"  
"Sakura…! I saw the shadows again… dancing around…"  
"Stop lying!" Sakura threw some pillows and a blanket, "Take this and sleep outside."

So Syaoran slept in front of his room while Sakura talked on the phone until 3 AM inside.

**A/N: I finally updated this story! And I edited the first chapter, a bit. A little bit information: all KuroFye parts are written by Aizu-chan, my friend. I am so not responsible for them, lol. **

**Well, I hope you enjoy the second chapter! Reviews, ne?  
A little spoiler for next chapters: Icchan, Watanuki, and Doumeki will appear! Yay! (Still planned, but maybe Fei Wong and Eriol will appear too.)**


	3. Chapter 3 : Three Songs Sang

**Marriage Chronicle **

**Chapitre 3: Three Songs Sang by Oujiro**

Syaoran yawned and opened his eyes. He's in front of his room. And just when he's about to wake up, Sakura opened the door and hit his face.

"Ouch!" he yelled.

"Syaoran!" yelled Sakura, "Sorry, I forgot you're there…"

When Syaoran was eating his breakfast, the phone rang.

"Syaoran, it's for you," said Sakura, "From Ryuoh."

Syaoran picked up the phone.

"Hello?" said Syaoran.

"Hi! Oujiro want to say something to you…"

Syaoran can clearly hear Oujiro's voice singing 'Die Another Day' by Madonna.

"I guess I'll die another day… lalalala…"

"Sir, this is Syaoran…"

"…It's not my time to go… lalalala…"

"Sir! The longer you sing, the phone bill will be more expensive…"

Oujiro took of his iPod and picked the phone.

"Hello, Syaoran?"

"…yes, Oujiro-san?"

"I've found someone who needs someone to work at his company. Please come to the bar NOW if you're interested."

"Okay sir!"

"See you there."

Syaoran quickly ran to his room, changed clothes, and quickly ran outside. "Bye darling!"

"…bye…" said Sakura.

Syaoran arrived at the bar. There are only Oujiro with his iPod and Ryuoh there.

"Our hopes and expectations… …" Oujiro was singing Starlight by Muse.

"Sir, he already came," said Ryuoh.

"Black holes and revelations…" Oujiro continues singing.

"Sir!" yelled Ryuoh.

"Oh," Ryuoh took off his iPod, "You've came, Syaoran."

"So, let me explain," said Oujiro, "You'll work in a very big building."

"Hooo…" said Syaoran and Ryuoh.

"The company has very high technology."

"Hooo…"

"The girls there are sexy and hot."

"Hooo!"

Blood spurted out from Syaoran's nose.

"Oi! You already have a wife, Syaoran!" yelled Ryuoh.

"I'm not married yet! I can still be categorized single!"

"That's okay Ryuoh," said Oujiro, "It's a man's instinct."

"Err… okay?"

"The girls there are pretty too. They're still young."

"Hooo!"

Blood came out from Ryuoh's nose and Syaoran's.

"Oi! So you too!" Syaoran poked Ryuoh's nose.

"But I'm single! And you're taken," said Ryuoh.

"Don't you hear what boss said?" said Syaoran, "It's a man's instinct."

"Let's continue," said Oujiro, "The building has 535 floors."

"Hooo…"

"And your job will be cleaning all the floors."

"Hooo…?"

"What!" yelled Syaoran.

"So, are you interested to work there?"

"Err…"

"You'll be paid around…" then Oujiro whispered to Syaoran.

"I'm interested! Very interested!" said Syaoran, "So when am I going to work? Now? Tomorrow? This night? I'm ready all the time!"

"How about you, Ryuoh?

Ryuoh rolled his eyes, rubbed his nose and start thinking. It's such an amazing fact that Ryuoh can think. Then, blood ran out from his nose again.   
"Okay, I'm interested too!"   
"You… maniac," said Syaoran.   
"You traitor," said Ryuoh.   
"Don't worry about that," Oujiro put on his iPod again and turned the song 'Tokyo Drift' by Teriyaki Boyz again, "Let's go! I wonder if you know… lalala…"

Oujiro walked to the company, followed by Ryuoh and Syaoran behind. Oujiro was singing and dancing around with the song "You Are My Love".

"Kiss me sweet… I'm sleeping in silence…"   
The officer in front of the building saw him, "Whoo! It's boss Oujiro with his supreme voice!" he whistles.   
"…I'll give you my love…" Oujiro keep singing.   
"Thank you very much! Love received, sir!

They walked into the building and went to the 535th floor.   
"Wait a minute, I want to go to the toilet now," said Oujiro,"You two can sit there."

Then Syaoran and Ryuoh sat on the chairs. They saw a man there, sitting across them with a doll called 'Angel' on his hand.

He wears glasses and white cloak.

"Yeah… like that baby… then if the leg moves here… hehehe…," said the man, moving the Barbie doll's leg, looking inside the barbie's skirt, and laughing maniacally, "Heehee… that's great."   
"W-What kind of company is this! You… you see him…? A maniac…!" Syaoran grabbed Ryuoh's arm in fear.   
"Y-Yeah… maybe he's lost to this place…"   
"Ryuoh… I'm scared…"   
"Shut up! I'm scared too! Stop grabbing me! We just look like gay!" whispered Ryuoh, moving Syaoran's hand away.

Then Oujiro came.   
"Hey! Why don't you talk with him?" said Oujiro pointed at the man.   
"W-What?" asked Syaoran and Ryuoh confusedly.   
"Yeah… this is the owner of the company. Your new boss!" said Oujiro with the smile.

"Eh, oh, hello," said the man, "So… they are the boys that want to work here?"   
"Yeah. This is Syaoran, and this is Ryuoh. Boys, this is Mihara…" Oujiro hasn't finished his words.   
"Icchan go boom! Just call me Icchan!" said the man.   
"Okay… Boss Icchan," said Ryuoh and Syaoran.   
"Okay then, you can go and I will wake care of these boys… hehe…" said Icchan.   
"Okay, bye all!" said Oujiro, put on the iPod and turn on the song You Are My Love again, "To find me there… lala…

Then Oujiro went to the lift as he's dancing.   
"Hi boys!" said Icchan.   
"H-Hi…," said Ryuoh and Syaoran

Icchan looks at two of them from the top of hair until the bottom of feet, then laughs like a maniac.   
Syaoran stands behind Ryuoh and grabs Ryuoh's clothes.

"Follow me to my office," Icchan grinned.

Syaoran and Ryuoh followed Icchan with a really scared face.   
"I shall explain the basis of this company!" Icchan turned on his laptop and began his PowerPoint presentation, "This is me, your boss… and then this is my secretary… and…"

So Icchan told them about the company's products, marketing strategy, while their works are only cleaning the building.

"Are we going to need these stuffs?" asked Ryuoh.   
"Don't know," Syaoran began to feel sleepy and yawned.

Icchan finally finished his explanation in 3 hours 43 minutes 29 seconds.   
"And now it's time for you to work!" said Icchan.   
"Finally…" Syaoran sighed.   
"Here's the uniform for the cleaning service!"   
"Not bad," said Ryuoh, "I thought it'll be something weird."

"Change your clothes to these uniforms and start cleaning!" yelled Icchan with his speaker, "But if you want to change here that's totally fine…" he grinned.

"NO!" Syaoran and Ryuoh ran outside.

_I thought it's not working anymore. But it's still! The gay alert! I can feel it… That Icchan guy is a GAY! Why… I thought there are enough gays near my house?_

**A/N The third chapter! Cheers everyone. Fanfic updates may be slow down these weeks since I have lots of tests... sob sob... But I've written chapitre 4 until 7. Let's just hope I have lots of free time to update.**

**reviews please? Thank you so much for reading and the reviews, and to everyone who put me/ my story in favorite list!**_  
_


	4. Chapter 4 : Four Free Falls

**Marriage Chronicle  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Four Free Falls**

Syaoran walked down to the 367th floor where he's supposed to work. His feet hurt and so his back since he fell down from the stairs around four times.

"Why the hell, the lifts are all broken?" Syaoran rubbed his back and tried to walk. He picked up a mop and a bucket of water and start cleaning.

He looked around. "I'm supposed to clean at computers' room…"

He walked and looked everywhere. "Darn. I guess I'm lost…" He doesn't even know where he is now. A floor there is so big. Now he looks like a little kid lost in the mall.

"Are you a new cleaning staff?" asked someone.  
"Ah… Yes. Can you show me where the computers' room is?"  
"This way."  
"…thank you."  
"You must be Syaoran, right?"  
"Y…yes. Your name?"  
"I'm Watanuki. Icchan told me to find you."

Syaoran cleaned in front the computers' room with Watanuki.

"I wish to work in this room…" Syaoran began to daydream of himself working as a computer engineer.  
"Stop day-dreaming and get back to your reality," whispered Watanuki behind, "I've worked here for years and I'm still a cleaning service staff."

Syaoran slapped himself and got to work. Suddenly he heard some roars…

"We're soaring! Flying! There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach… Oohhh…"

Syaoran definitely know who did that. It's Oujiro with his iPod, singing Breaking Free of High School Musical.

"Why is Oujiro here?!" asked Syaoran.  
"He always stays here when he's not working at the bar," said Watanuki, "After a few days you'll be used to his singing."

Later, it's already 4 o'clock. Suddenly Syaoran's cellphone rang. It's a call from Sakura.

"Syaoran," she said, "I'm going to Oujiro's bar for a concert today… So I can't go to the amusement park with you… Sorry."  
"Er… that's okay. I'll just go with Ryuoh…"  
"Is it okay if I go to a bar?"  
"Yea… that's fine…"

Syaoran turned off the phone and ran around in panic. He quickly dialed Ryuoh's number.

"Ryuoh! Need help! Mayday! Mayday!"  
"Calm down… what's wrong?"  
"Sakura's coming to the bar tonight!"  
"Wow. Isn't it great?"  
"You baka! She'll know I'm working there!"  
"Don't worry. You're talking to the Master of Disguise in the whole Oujiro's bar." Ryuoh grinned.

---

"I'm sure with everything I got here I'll make you a completely different person!" Ryuoh grabbed Syaoran's cheeks and grinned more.  
"Can't you just be quick?"  
"Okay, okay," said Ryuoh, "But what will you give me for return?"

Syaoran tried to think of something. "An amusement park ticket? I'm supposed to use it with Sakura but she can't go."

"Not bad." So Ryuoh start makeover-ing Syaoran.

It's 7.30 PM, the bar is opened now. Oujiro is singing All About Us by TATU in his room with his opera voice. "Fear is the enemy… Hold on tight on… hold to me… cause tonight…!"

"Ryuoh! You must be crazy," Syaoran looked at himself at the mirror.  
"I'm not. I'm sure they won't recognize it's you."  
"What if they will?" Syaoran turned, "They'll think I'm a cross-dresser!"

Syaoran is wearing a long-straight-hair wig and a long kawaii black dress with a white apron.

"Finishing touch," Ryuoh added a little ribbon on top of Syaoran's head.  
"I'm not looking at the mirror anymore… I can't believe it's me."  
"Don't worry! You look beautiful!"

Syaoran sighed, "Whatever do you say, Ryuoh… Congrats for making I look like a girl."  
"Remember that you must use a girly voice!" Ryuoh gave an example, "Like this… welcome sir, enjoy your visit… goodbye, visit us again soon…"  
"You're more talented to be a girl compared to me."  
"Aww Syaoran you're already pretty enough!" said Ryuoh, "If you're really a girl, I'll rape and marry you already!"  
Syaoran gulped, "what? Uh…whatever…"  
"Oh, customers!" Ryuoh pulled Syaoran outside, "Come on!"

Syaoran felt really uncomfortable. His head is itchy and the high-heels made him can't walk easily. Suddenly Kurogane and Fye spotted him.

"Oi! Excuse me," said Kurogane, "I'd like to order."  
Syaoran walked uneasily, almost tripped off, but survived. He followed Ryuoh's guide, made a 'girly-voice'.  
"What would you like to order, sir?" Ah. Yes. A sweet voice of a girl. He did it.  
"A bottle of beer, and a cup of tea for him," Kurogane pointed Fye.  
"Okay. Is that all, sir?"  
"Yeah…" Kurogane stared at him with a weird look.

Syaoran felt really scared. Did he spot his disguise?  
_I told Ryuoh this is a bad idea and he's still doing it! I'm doomed. Please don't say anything Kurogane-san!!_  
"Kuro-hun is flirting with another girl!" Fye acted like he's crying.  
"Stop the fake tears! I'm not!"

Syaoran quickly ran away, holding the ribbon on his head and his skirt, making sure he won't trip off. Then he saw Sakura walking through the door.

"Welcome, Sakura!" said Ryuoh.  
"Oh… hi, Ryuoh," greeted Sakura, "Is she a new staff?" She looked at Syaoran. Syaoran gulped again.  
"Oh, yes. She just worked today," said Ryuoh.  
"I see. That's why I never seen her before," Sakura smiled, "Hello there."  
Syaoran just waved his hand and quickly ran away.

After a few minutes, someone walked unto the stage. It's Sakura. She sang a beautiful song for everyone in the bar to hear.

"Aww… isn't it beautiful?" said Ryuoh, "Oi! Why are you crying?"  
"It's been a long time since the last time I heard her singing…"  
Ryuoh tapped Syaoran's back, "Dear, dear. After you marry her you can make her sing anytime anywhere. I'd guess."

"Ryuoh! So she's your girlfriend?" asked Fye, "I thought you're still single."  
"I'M NOT!!" Syaoran yelled. Ryuoh quickly grabbed his mouth.  
"She's singing. And you know you shouldn't spoil her singing with your horrible scream," whispered Ryuoh.  
"Aww… young love," said Fye.  
"Ahahahaha…" Ryuoh didn't reply anything.

Sakura stepped down the stage, and now it's time for Kurogane to sing. Sakura took out her cellphone and dialed some numbers. Syaoran quickly ran to the bathroom since he knew whose number she's dialing.

"Syaoran!" said Sakura."Err… yes Sakura?" Syaoran locked himself in the bathroom and picked up the phone.  
"Do you have free time tomorrow?" asked Sakura, "I wonder if we can go to the amusement park…"  
Syaoran remembered there's no cleaning-service work the next day. "Sure, I'm free tomorrow."  
"That's great!" said Sakura, "Because I'm afraid you're angry with me since I canceled the promise…"  
"…that's fine with me, I have job today too…"  
"You sure you're not mad at me?" she asked again, "Because I think I've been treating you quite bad these days... I just want to make our marriage successful. So... I'm sorry if I made you feel bad or something."  
"No, that's ok... You don't need to apologize."

_I'm the one who should apologize by lying to you._

"Thanks, Syaoran," she said, in her cheerful tone again. "Oh ya Syaoran," Sakura giggled, "I just saw a girl in the bar, who looks alike you."  
Syaoran is shocked but tried to act normal, "R…really?"  
"At first sight I thought it's you. But you're not a cross-dresser, right? Hehe."  
"Hahaha… of course not…"  
"Well, I'm going home now, where are you now?"  
"I'm still at work. I might come late today."  
"Oh, okay. I'll wait for you later. Love you, Syaoran!"  
"Eh... love you too, Sakura."

Syaoran turned off the phone. "I'm safe now…Hmm… Amusement park… maybe I can work there…"

* * *

**A/N: I updated!! I apologize to readers for the late update. I hope you like this chapter! Reviews (including comments, suggestions, questions, flames, shots, pockies, kisses) are welcome. I have my holiday for a week so I'll try to update this story at that time.**

**Or let's see if my brain can work out a new story. Hehe. Thanks for reading, Gbu!  
**


	5. Chapter 5 : Five Empty Spots

**Marriage Chronicle**

**Chapitre Five: Five Empty Spots  
**

It's morning. Syaoran slowly opened his eyes, yawned, and woke up. He lazily walked outside to the dining room.

"Good morning Syaoran," greeted Sakura, "Have your breakfast."  
"Thank you…" he quickly swallowed the scrambled egg.  
"After that, prepare yourself."  
"Huh? Where are we going?"

"To the amusement park," she smiled, "We promised yesterday right?"

"Oh yes… the amusement park." He walked to the bathroom.  
"I've asked Kurogane, Fye, Tomoyo, and Ryuoh," said Sakura, "They say they'll come too."

"I see," Syaoran didn't really listen as he lazily brushed his teeth.

Half an hour later, Ryuoh and Tomoyo arrived.  
"Tomoyo-chan!" said Sakura, "Okay, we're all ready."  
"Let's go," said Fye running outside to the car.  
"Oi! Don't be so childish!" yelled Kurogane.

"Wait, Syaoran!" said Sakura.  
Syaoran turned, "W…what?"  
"You just wore that t-shirt yesterday!!"  
"…did I?"  
"Yes! Go and change your clothes! And the jeans… you wore it two days ago!"  
"Okay, okay! I'll change!" Syaoran ran off to his room.

"You're wasting time," said Syaoran, "Is this enough?"  
"That's better," Sakura smiled, "Eh? You haven't combed your hair!"  
"I did! My hair always looks like this! Even I don't comb it, it still looks pretty as usual."

Few moments later, they arrived at the amusement park.  
"Tomoyo-chan let's go ride that one!" said Sakura.  
"Sure, it looks interesting!" replied Tomoyo.

Kurogane and Fye stood together in front of the entrance like dumbs, while Sakura and Tomoyo walked away, Syaoran and Ryuoh ran to nowhere.  
"Kuro-ton let's go ride something! We're not standing here all day."  
"Sure. What do you want?"  
"Something romantic so we can spend time together, Kuro-mya."  
"…you mean like the ferris wheel?"  
"That's a good idea!" Fye grabbed Kurogane's arm, "Let's go!"

Meanwhile…  
Syaoran looked around and whispered Ryuoh, "Do you think I can work at this place?"  
"Hello? You're at the amusement park, thinking about job? You workaholic."  
"I am not a workaholic… yet."  
"Let's see… you don't want anyone knows you're working here, right?"

"Yes. Since I said to Sakura I worked as a businessman in a company."  
"Oohh… Syaoran's a liar. Bad little wolf!" Ryuoh pointed at Syaoran.

Ryuoh looked around and saw the clown parade. Suddenly an idea flashed to Ryuoh's mind.  
"I have an idea!"  
"What? You have an idea? You were thinking? You're using your brain like normal living humans do?"  
"Oh, shut up. Here's my idea…"

"You…"  
"Me?"  
"Become…"  
"Me become?"  
"A clown!"  
"Me become a clown…"  
"What??" yelled Syaoran, "You mean like those, dancing around with those stupid theme park song?"  
"Exactly! Nobody will recognize who you are inside the costume."

"You're right… but still…"  
"I heard if you do the famous character clown, you'll be paid a lot."  
"…I'll try."

Kurogane and Fye, inside the ferris wheel. Kurogane is amazed by how beautiful a sunset can be, while Fye is busy eating his multi-flavored pancakes.  
"Kuro-mung. Have some pancakes!"  
"...I'm full."  
"If you're too lazy to eat I'll feed you! Say aaahh…"  
"Stop it!!"  
"Come on Kuro-li! Say aaahhh…"

Anyway, back to Syaoran and Ryuoh. They're meeting the manager of the amusement park.  
"So, you're looking for a work?" asked the man. He looks a calm and smart person, with glasses. His name is Eriol.  
"Yes, please," said Syaoran.

Eriol looked at Syaoran for awhile, then picked up some paper and looked through them.  
"Did your gay alert react?" whispered Ryuoh.  
"So far, no," said Syaoran.  
"Lucky… If you did you'll be working to another gay boss. (Referring to Kurogane and Icchan)"

"Oh, we have some empty spots," he smiled, "Take a look at these and pick one."  
"Err… tough choice. I don't know any of them."  
"Papa Bear sounds cute," said Ryuoh, "And Kero-chan is cute too, I watched it's show on TV."  
"Take your time," said Eriol.

Syaoran rolled his eyes through the paper,  
"Papa Bear. Spongebob Squarepants. Kero-chan. Snoopy. Mokona."

"Choose quickly, won't you?" whispered Ryuoh, "If you're too long you might even lose the job."  
"O,okay," said Syaoran, "I pick Mokona."

"Nice pick," said Eriol, "You can come here every Monday and Friday to work."  
"Only Mondays and Fridays?" asked Syaoran.  
"Yes! On Monday you'll be Black Mokona, and on Friday you'll be White Mokona."  
"Why there's no green Mokona?" added Ryuoh.  
"Ask Clamp," said Eriol.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I updated this story. Somehow I felt this story began to be kinda dragged... duh. So I'll try to finish this story a.s.a.p before I lost my mood to continue. (Ooohh I'm such a moody writer. bad snoopyb, bad snoopyb...)  
I'm hoping I can do this, but I'm working out 3 chapitres to be published tomorrow... Thanks for reading everyone, I'll do my best to make a good chapitre!**


	6. Chapter 6 : Six Warnings

**Marriage Chronicle**

**Chapitre Six: Six Warnings**

"Syaoran… Syaoran!"  
"Wh… who is it?"  
"…A great powerful handsome god."

Syaoran turned back, and saw a big guy standing in front of him.  
"…What?"  
"I am," the guy said, "Fei Wong Reed.""I think I've seen you before… who are you?"  
"Silence!" he pointed to Syaoran, "You perverted, liar, cross-dresser, bad, naughty, and silly boy!"  
"Wh… what are you talking about?"

"Sakura will be happier if she's with someone else!"

"What do you mean? You know nothing about us you bastard ugly fat guy!"  
"I know nothing? I've seen everything you've done."  
"What… I've done?"

"Silence!!" he said again, "You've been lying to her almost all of the time."

Syaoran got shocked.  
"…You're right…"

"I don't think a liar like you deserve a girl like her."  
"…But!"

"Prove me that you're honest," he said, "Tell everything you've been hiding."  
"…I'll try."  
"You must! If you don't tell the truth today…"  
"If I don't tell her today…?"

"You'll be bald."

"WHA…?"  
Syaoran woke up from his sleep. He took a deep breath because that's only a dream. He rubbed his head. His hair is still there.  
"…That's really scary," he said, "I can't imagine if I'm bald… so not cool."  
"Syaoran, you're awake," Sakura came into the room, "Is it time to work now?"  
"Ah… not yet," he replied.

Syaoran sat down and ate his breakfast and remembered of his nightmare.  
"Sakura…"  
She turned around, "Yes?"  
"I… I got something to tell you…"  
She looked a bit confused, "What is it?"  
"I… actually…"

Suddenly something flew and broke the window. Kurogane and Fye knocked at the door.  
"Sorry Sakura-chan, we're playing baseball," said Fye.  
"...you broke their window for the seventh time," said Kurogane.  
"I thought it's the ninth?" replied Fye.

"Oh, coming," Sakura picked the ball ran to the door, "Sorry Syaoran, tell me later ok?"  
"…Okay…" Syaoran sighed.

"By the way Syaoran, can you clean the broken window while I'm talking to Kurogane-san and Fye-san?"  
"…Fine…" Syaoran stood up and began to clean the messes up.

Few hours later, Syaoran looked at his watch. Sakura is talking on the phone and nobody can stop her. Even Syaoran can't.  
"I think there's something else I must do…" he began to think.  
After a few minutes, Syaoran suddenly stood up and ran to his room.

"…Syaoran?" Sakura looks confused.  
"I forgot I must work today!!!!" he yelled as he changed his clothes, brushed his teeth, and ran outside.

Syaoran ran as fast as possible to Icchan's company. On his way he saw Oujiro with his iPod, dancing on the street.  
"I think I'm drowning… Asphyxiating…" Oujiro began to sing Time is Running Out by Muse.  
"Oh really? Let me save you then, sir!" said the officer.  
"I wanna break the spell you created…"  
"Wha? I can't make spells…"  
Oujiro kept on singing, "You're something beautiful…"  
"I am? Wow, thanks!"

"W… Why the heck am I watching this nonsense?" said Syaoran to himself, running to the restroom and changed his clothes to the cleaning service uniform.  
Then he ran upstairs and…  
Icchan is on the stairs, glaring at him.  
"What're you doing here!!!" yelled Icchan.  
"Eh… sorry sir… I…"  
"You're not supposed to come working today," said Icchan, "Oh I know! You come here to see me, right?"

Syaoran hit his head to the wall.  
"No thanks sir!" he quickly ran away.  
"How can I be this forgetful? Today I'm working at the amusement park!!"

He arrived at the amusement park and quickly changed to his Black Mokona costume.  
"I'm sorry! I'm late!"  
"That's okay…" said Eriol, "Since I'm late too. I just got here now."

Syaoran walked around the amusement park in his costume, with little kids following him.  
Suddenly he saw two people who're familiar.

"That… Kurogane-san and Fye-san?" he thought, "What are they doing here? Maybe for a shooting…"  
Fye held Kurogane's arm and smiled at him.  
"Gay alert! No, they're not coming here for shooting!! They're here for dating!" yelled Syaoran in his thought.

And after a few minutes looking at those lovey-dovey couple, he froze.  
"...They kissed… I saw them kissing… Man… with man… I…"

Then he fainted.

"Black Mokona, what happened?"  
"Do you run out of beer? I'll tell daddy to buy you some!"  
"Find white Mokona! Maybe he's lonely…"

Ryuoh quickly came from nowhere and dragged him away.  
"You dumb kid! You haven't told her, right?"  
"Huh… You're?"  
"I'm the great powerful handsome god, Fei Wong."  
"Oh… it's you."  
"Remember if you don't tell her by the end of today…"

"AAAHHHH!!!"  
Syaoran woke up from another nightmare. Eriol and Ryuoh is beside him.  
"You look like you're not well," said Eriol, "You can go home earlier today."  
"B…but this is my first day!" said Syaoran, "I…I'm fine."  
"Oh really?" asked Eriol, "Okay, get back to work."  
"…Ryuoh…" called Syaoran.  
"What? You want me to replace you as Black Mokona?"  
Syaoran nodded, "Please…!"  
"Fine," said Ryuoh, "But tell me what happened."  
"Ok! Thanks!"

So Syaoran told Ryuoh everything happened.  
"Hahahahaha!" Ryuoh laughed so hard.

"Grr!!" Syaoran stood up and ran outside, "I knew you're going to do that."  
"Sorry Syaoran… I can't stop laughing when I heard that…"

Syaoran ran back home.  
"Syaoran, you're back?" Sakura is watching television there.  
"Ah… yes," he said.  
"It's not usual," she said.

Syaoran sat on the sofa and took a deep breath.  
"I'll make you some food," she smiled at him.  
"No thanks," he said, "Sakura… I…"  
"Huh?"

"I…"

Suddenly the phone rang. Sakura ran to get it.  
"Tomoyo-chan! Hello there!" said Sakura, "Go shopping? Sure! Now? Okay, I'll be there!"  
"Grrr… Why there's always something disturbing??"  
"Syaoran, I'm going shopping, tell me later okay?"  
"…Okay…"

Syaoran watched TV after she went away, and saw a Shaolin movie.  
"AAAAHHH!! Bald people!" he quickly changed the channel.  
Then he saw the advertisement of Muse's new album. It got four bald people on the cover.  
"NOOOOOOOO!!!" he turned off the television.

Syaoran walked to his room and lied down on his bed. Few minutes later, he fell asleep.  
Then he woke up again after seeing Fei Wong in his dream.  
"I hate that guy..."  
"Wait a minute…" he looked at his watch, "It's time to work at the bar… shit."

He walked to the bar and saw Sakura and Tomoyo.  
"Wh…I thought she's shopping?"  
He saw that the bar is surrounded by clothes shop.  
"…Oh."

Syaoran stepped in and saw Kurogane and Fye. Ryuoh quickly ran and dragged him to the changing room.  
"Time for disguise," Ryuoh grinned.  
"…It's just you who liked doing it."  
"Let me do it once more, okay?"  
"…no… I'll work upstairs so Kurogane-san and Fye-san won't see me."  
"I worked as Black Mokona for you, remember?"  
"Uhhh… yes."  
"This'll be the price," said Ryuoh, "Come on!"

Few moments later, Syaoran is dressed up as a girl again.  
"Syaoran you look so kawaii!!" Ryuoh hugged him.  
"Aahhh! Get off me!"

When they walked outside, there's a customer who's bald.  
"AAAAAAAAHHH!!" yelled Syaoran.  
Ryuoh quickly shut his mouth, "Remember… sweet girly voice."  
Fye turned to them. "Is that your voice?"  
"Uhh yes… me," Ryuoh gave a fake smile.  
When Fye turned back, Ryuoh slapped Syaoran. "Baka!"

"Uhhh… that's it!" said Syaoran, "I got enough warnings. I must… tell her… today… where I'm actually working!"

He ran back into the changing room and called Sakura.  
"Sakura...!"  
"Yes, Syaoran?"  
"I got something to tell you. Please come home."  
"Huh... o, okay..."

Syaoran sighed, "I must prepare myself."

* * *

**A/N: Wha? It's way too long for a chapitre! Sob sob... I hope you still enjoy it. Thanks for reading and the reviews! I'll do my best.  
Anyway this is just still a plan... should I make a chapitre special for KuroFye fans? Lol yes I'm a weirdo writer.**


	7. Chapter 7 : 7 Deadly Sins & She did 1

**Marriage Chronicle**

**Chapitre 7: Seven Deadly Sins; and She Did One  
**

The room was warm and clean, the curtains drawn, the two table lamps alight-hers and the one by the empty chair opposite. On the sideboard behind her, two tall glasses, soda water, whiskey. Fresh ice cubes in the thermos bucket.

Sakura was waiting for Syaoran to come home from work.

Now and again she would glance up at the clock, but without anxiety, merely to please herself with the thought that each minute gone by made it nearer the time when he would come.

When the clock strikes right ten o'clock, she began to listen, and a few moments later, punctually as always, she heard the tires on the gravel outside, and the car door slamming, the footsteps passing the window.

She laid aside her sewing, stood up, opened the door, and went forward to kiss him as he came in.

"You're home," she greeted.  
He only nodded.

She walked over and made some drinks, and soon she was back again in her chair with the sewing, and he's in the other chair, holding the tall glass with his hand.

For her, this is a blissful time of the day. She loved watching his every movement.  
"Syaoran, shall I get your slippers?" she asked.  
"No."  
"Shall I get you some cheese?"  
"Nope."  
"I'll get you some crackers."  
"I don't want it."

She moved uneasily on her chair, her emerald eyes still watching him. "But you must eat! I'll get you some food, then you can finish it or not, as you like."  
"Sit down," he said, "Just for a minute, sit down."  
She began to get frightened. She knew something is wrong.  
"Listen, like I said before," he said, "I've got something to tell you."

She lowered herself back slowly into the chair, watching him with her bewildered eyes.  
"This is going to be a bit of a shock to you, I'm afraid," he said, "I've decided the only thing to do is tell you right away. I hope you won't blame me too much."

And he told her. It didn't take long; four or five minutes at most, and she's still watching him with a dazed horror.  
"I know it's kind of a bad time to be telling you…"

She didn't reply anything, and walked away. She couldn't feel anything at all; she couldn't believe the whole thing.She walked down to the kitchen, opened the refrigerator, and reached inside.  
She took the first thing she found inside and opened the wrapping.  
It's a cow rib. They're supposed to have cow rib for dinner.

She held the rib with her hand and walked upstairs. He's still there, facing the door with his back to her. She walked behind him.  
"For God's sake," he said, but not turning around, "Don't make me any supper. I'm going out."

When he was about to bow down and pick his shoe, she didn't want to miss any chance. She swung the cow rib high and brought it down as hard as she could on the back of his head.

She stepped back a pace, waiting, and afraid if he's still alive. He remained standing there for five seconds, gently swaying. Then he crashed to the carpet.

The violence of crash, the noise, the small table overturning, helped bring her out of the shock. She stood for awhile, looking at the body, feeling cold and surprised, still holding the rib tight with both her hands.  
"…All right," she told herself, "…I've killed him…"

She began thinking very fast. "I must cover this crime," she told herself again.  
She carried the rib into the kitchen, put it on a pan, turned the oven on, and ran upstairs leaving it.  
She sat down before the mirror after washing her hands and tidying up her hair. She tried a smile, but it came out peculiar.  
"Hello Ogata-san."  
The voice sounded peculiar too.  
"I'd like some potatoes, please."

That was better. Both the smile and voice came out better now. She rehearsed it few several times, then she took her coat and ran to the grocery.  
"Hello Ogata-san," she said brightly aloud.  
"Oh, good evening, Sakura-san," he said.  
"I want some potatoes please."  
"You're not going out today?"  
"Nope. Syaoran's tired and he doesn't want to eat out tonight."  
"I see. Then you should give him a good dinner."

She paid the food and put on another smile, "Thank you Ogata-san! Good night."

She ran home, put the food down and saw him, still lying there on the floor. Even she's the one who killed him, it still shocks her.  
All the old love and longing for him welled up inside her. She ran over to him, knelt down and began to cry her heart out.

A few minutes later she got up.  
"It's not my fault," she said to herself, "If he didn't lie to me all the time, I wouldn't have to kill him."

She ran to Kurogane and Fye's house next door.  
"Kurogane-san! Fye san!" she yelled, knocking the door for many times.  
"Coming," Kurogane opened the door.  
"What happened, Sakura-chan?" asked Fye after looking at her face.  
"…Syaoran… he…!" tears dropped from her eyes.  
"What happened to him?" Kurogane gets a bit frightened.  
"I don't know…" she cried and pulled Kurogane's arm, "Quick! Come quick!"

Kurogane and Fye walked in, with Sakura following behind. Syaoran's body is still there, not moving even an inch.  
"Is he dead?" she cried.  
"…I'm afraid he is," said Kurogane.  
"No… that can't be!"

"What happened, Sakura-chan? Tell us," said Fye.  
Sakura tried to stop her tears and told them the story, "…Syaoran came home from work early and said he's tired… and doesn't want to eat out… so I went to the grocery and when I returned home… He's already… dead…"

"Okay. We'll try to find the murderer," said Fye, "For now you can sit down and calm down."  
"…thank you," she sobbed.

Behind her tears, she's still looking at Fye and Kurogane with her cautious eyes. Her heart beats fast, she's afraid that they'll uncover her crime. And she's afraid because she just killed someone she loved.

"I think he's killed by a blow with a large heavy blunt instrument," said Kurogane.  
"It's the old story. Get the weapon, and you got the man!" added Fye, "Sakura-chan, do you have any idea what is it?"  
She shook her head, "If there's anything large missing from the house I might have known it."

The search went on for a few hours.  
"Oh ya!" she stood up.  
"What's wrong Sakura?" asked Kurogane.  
"I forgot to turn off the oven," said Sakura, "I was in panic and didn't realize it all the time."

Then she returned with cow rib on a plate.  
"Please have some food," she said, "It'd be a favor to me if you'd eat up. Then you can go with your work afterwards."

There was a hard time for Sakura to persuade Kurogane and Fye, but finally she made them to eat the cow rib.She stood behind the sofa, watching them cautiously. She looks nervous and afraid if they might blew up her cover.

"What's this?" said Kurogane, "A hair…"  
Sakura gasped. She began to shiver, thinking very fast for a reply.  
"I think that's Syaoran's hair," said Fye, "But how can it get here?"  
"And there's some blood here, even a bit."

"Could it be?" said Fye.

Kurogane and Fye turned to Sakura. They couldn't believe what they've just realized.  
"Sakura… how could you…"  
"Please tell us the truth, Sakura-chan."

Sakura took a deep breath. They've found out what she has done.  
"That's right… I killed him."

* * *

**A/N: Yaaaay... I'm a weirdo. This is the end of Marriage Chronicle. Don't trust me? It's the truth! Joking... it's a lie. I can't end my story like this. Nooo, it's the truth. Nah, it's a joke. No, it isn't!  
Ok, I'm becoming such an annoying writer, eh? Let's just hope that this is not the end of Marriage Chronicle. LOL.**

Reviews, flames, rants, comments, suggestions, are totally welcome.  


**A little information: This chapitre is a parody of "Lamb to The Slaughter" by Roald Dahl.**


	8. Chapter 8 : Eight Shocks

**Marriage Chronicle**

**Chapitre 8: Eight Shocks**

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!"

Sakura woke up from her nightmare, frightened, and looked around with fearful eyes. She sighed and smiled, "…that's just a nightmare."

Sakura was waiting for Syaoran to come home from work.  
Now and again she would glance up at the clock, but without anxiety, merely to please herself with the thought that each minute gone by made it nearer the time when he would come.

When the clock strikes right ten o'clock, she began to listen, the car door slamming, the footsteps passing the window.  
She was very happy that he came on the right time; when she's scared and need someone to be with her. She laid aside her sewing and opened the door.

"Hi. Welcome home Syaoran," she smiled.  
"Thanks, Sakura," he replied.

She walked over and made some drinks, and soon she was back again in her chair with the sewing, and he's in the other chair, holding the tall glass with his hand.She looked at him. It's really him, not a spirit, soul, or ghost.

"Syaoran, shall I get your slippers?" she asked.  
"No."  
"Shall I get you some cheese?"  
"Nope."  
"I'll get you some crackers."  
"…I don't want it."

"But you must eat! I'll get you some food, then you can finish it or not, as you like."  
She gasped after realizing what she said. It's exactly the same as her dream.

"Sit down," he said, "Just for a minute, sit down."  
She began to get more frightened. She knew something is wrong. And she knew what's going to happen.  
"Listen, like I said before," he said, "I've got something to tell you."

She lowered herself back slowly into the chair, shivering.  
"This is going to be a bit of a shock to you, I'm afraid," he said, "I don't want to lie to you anymore… I hope you won't blame me too much."  
"No…" she yelled to herself, "Please! Don't say it…" she's really afraid.

"I'm… actually…" he finally said the words slowly, "I actually worked as a cleaning service on Icchan's office!"

"HOE!" Sakura looks surprised.

"And I worked as Mokona at the amusement park we went to!"

"HOE!" Sakura looks more surprised.

"And I worked at Oujiro's bar… and dressed as a girl you met!"

"HOE!" she's really surprised and fell down from her chair.

"Sakura!" Syaoran helped her to stand up, "Are you okay?"  
"Ah… I'm fine…" she giggled as she sat back on her chair.

"Well… I'm sorry that I lied to you…" said Syaoran.  
"That's okay," she stood up and kissed his cheek, "I'm not mad at you. Not at all."  
He blushed. "Thank you… I'm glad I can finally be honest to you."

Syaoran opened his bag and took out something. "I bought something for you as the sign of my apologize…"  
"Huh?" Sakura felt she's familiar with the wrapping, "AAHH!!"  
"I bought you a cow rib! It's one of your favorite food, right?"  
"NO!!" she yelled, "I HATE cow ribs!"  
"What? I thought you love eating it!" said Syaoran, "Well I can't just throw this away…"  
"Uh… you can take it to work and share it with your workmates…" she said, "I'm not eating it."  
"…I don't have time eating with my workmates."

So Sakura cooked the cow rib for Syaoran, and something else for herself.  
"What happened?" asked Syaoran as he ate, "There's something you're hiding from me."  
"Well, nothing serious," Sakura giggled, "I had a nightmare that I killed you with a cow rib because you lied to me."

Syaoran stoned and dropped the plate he's holding to the floor.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!"

* * *

**A/N: Yo ho ho! Hope you like this chapter! Syaoran is not dead everyone. You may be happy now or be sad if you really want him to die.****And I'm not dead too. ****I think 2 chapters and 2-3 bonus chapters will be added later. I'll slowly work on them and finish them quickly before exam. At least "that's what I hope."**

**Thanks for reading, and the lovely reviews :)  
**


	9. Chapter 9 : Nine Bags of Money

**Marriage Chronicle**

**Chapitre 9: Nine Bags of Money**

_"Syaoran…"  
"Ah, it's you again. I'm bored meeting you already."  
"…Damn it! Why do you say the truth! I want to make you bald!"  
"I don't want to! Why don't you make yourself bald?"  
"I won't look cool that way." He rubbed Syaoran's head, "Good job on being honest, anyway."_

Syaoran woke up, gasped, and rushed into the bathroom.  
"Oh, good morning Syaoran!" said Sakura, "What're you doing?"  
"I'm going to wash my hair!"  
"Huh… why?"  
"A psycho just rubbed my cool hair!" he yelled inside the bathroom.  
"Huh?" Sakura looks confused, "You mean… me?"  
"No! You aren't a psycho!" he yelled, "Even you're a psycho, you're a beautiful one."  
Sakura looks very confused.

After few minutes, he stepped out, "Now I feel clean!"

"Anyway, today is the day, Syaoran," said Sakura.  
"...I know."  
"Have you prepared it?"  
"Yeah, I have. Money for the wedding right?"  
Sakura nodded.

Syaoran ran to his room and took out some bags full of money. "There. Is it enough?"  
"I don't know," said Sakura, "Even it's not enough I'll pay for the rest."  
"But… I said that I'll be paying it…"  
"Syaoran's already worked hard enough and do the best," she smiled at him, "Right?"  
"Uhh… yes," he nodded.  
"Let me help you counting the money."

So Syaoran put all the money he collected on the table and they start counting.

"We're here to help!!" said Fye, suddenly appeared next to Syaoran from nowhere.  
"Gaaah!!" yelled Syaoran, "Where did you come from!"  
"We came in from the opened window," said Fye, "Right, Kuro-darling?"

Kurogane nodded.

"Uhh… thanks," said Syaoran.Fye and Kurogane picked some of the money and start counting.  
"Yi… er… san… shi… wu…"  
"Oi! Since when you can speak Chinese?"  
"I learnt it online," Fye smiled.  
"Then don't show it off here," said Kurogane, "This is an international fanfic. Speak English!"

"Sshh! Stop talking," said Syaoran, "You're breaking my concentration."  
"Like I care," Kurogane turned on the TV.  
"I already restart counting for five times!"  
"You're not talented at this," said Kurogane, "I can even count as I closed my eyes."

Few moments later, they're finished.

"Wow… it's a lot," said Syaoran, "I can't believe I got them all."  
"Nah, it's a little for me," said Kurogane.  
"…I know, I know, you're rich and I'm poor."  
"You're so honest! Hahaha!"  
"Syaoran," whispered Sakura, "It's not enough…"  
"What?" Syaoran gasped.  
"I added some of my money there but it's still not enough."  
"What should we do?"

"I have an idea," Sakura replied short and walked to her room. She turned on her computer and opened her Mozzila Firefox.  
"What the hell she's going to do?"

She typed some things.

"What's that?" asked Syaoran.  
"I'm sending email to Animal Planet and other animal-loving community."  
"What did you say there?"  
"Help! The new rare species; Pongo Syaorandeus needs your help of donation to survive. Send them in to my PayPal account."

"What the hell!!" yelled Syaoran, "Are you calling me a family of Pongo Pygmaeus?"  
Sakura only giggled.  
"You do look alike…" Sakura giggled more.  
"No I don't!!!"  
"I'm only joking. Don't take it seriously," said Sakura.

( For your information: Pongo Pygmaeus is scientific name for orangutan. Shot me for putting this useless joke here.)

"…You have a terrible sense of humor. What did you write, seriously?"  
"Whoever can give me most money, I'll send you a picture of naked Kurogane-san."  
"WHAT?" yelled Kurogane, "Only one person can see me naked!"  
"It's me!" added Fye.  
"I'm just kidding," said Sakura, "Again."

"YOU HAVE A TERRIBLE SENSE OF HUMOR!!" yelled Syaoran and Kurogane in unison.

Sakura giggled again, "Oh, I received some money now. Wow, they're a lot!"  
"What did you send, actually??" yelled Syaoran, "Tell me!"  
Sakura replied short and winked, "It's a secret."

Syaoran looks not satisfied with her answer, but Sakura quickly changed the topic.  
"Ok! We've got enough money, now let's bring it to Touya-san!"

Later…  
"Impressive," said Touya, "I can't believe this brat can get this amount of money."  
"He's not a brat!" said Sakura.  
"He is!"  
"He's not!"  
"He is!"  
_Ok, we can't just listening to them all day and make a special chapter just for that nonsense. So let's skip that._

Few days later, the wedding preparation is done. The next day is the big day. Syaoran is enjoying his last day being single.  
He's walking away from the bookstore when suddenly he saw the garbage bin next to him is moving.

"Icchan-Nyo!!!" he popped out from the garbage bin. Of course, that bin is not empty.  
"AAHHHH!" Syaoran yelled. Icchan looks just like Sadako with all the rubbish on his head.  
Icchan shook his head. The rubbish flew away here and there.

"I heard you're getting married!"  
"Uhh… yes."  
Icchan hugged Syaoran, "I'll miss you a lot!!"  
"Gay alert…! Gay alert!" Syaoran thought and quickly ran away from Icchan.  
"Where are you going?" yelled Icchan, "Syaoraaannn! Wait for me!"  
"Aaah!! Never!!"

Later, he was found in the amusement park.  
"You'll stop working here today?" asked Eriol.  
"Yes," replied Syaoran, "Thank you very much for everything."  
"You're welcome," smiled Eriol, "Here, take this Black Mokona costume home. It's souvenir for you."  
"Thanks," then Syaoran thought, "What am I going to do with this? Play it with my children? ...IF I have children."

He walked home carrying the Mokona costume.  
"Sakura, I'm home…" Syaoran opened the door and really surprised.

The house is full of girls. They're all Sakura's friends.  
"Syaoran!" Sakura turned and ran to him, "Sorry, but my friends came paying a visit when you're away…"  
"That's okay," said Syaoran, "I'll go somewhere else."

Suddenly the girls ran to them.  
"Sakura-chan, so this is your soon-to-be husband?"  
Sakura blushed and nodded.

"Wah! He's cute!"

And they all surrounded Syaoran, looked at him from top to bottom.  
"He's handsome!"  
"Not bad for Sakura-chan. Good choice."  
"Sakura-chan, if you divorce with him, tell me! I'll marry him instead."

"Hahahaha…" Syaoran stepped backwards and quickly fled away.

He went to Oujiro's bar.  
"Let this be the last time I dressed you up as a girl!"  
"NO! I said no more!"  
"You said so, but I don't."

Oujiro walked in. He's not dancing, whistling, singing, or anything like that. He's not with his iPod.  
"Congrats for your marriage Syaoran," said Oujiro.

"Thanks, sir!" said Syaoran.  
"Here's a gift for you," Oujiro took out his iPod and gave it to Syaoran.  
"But… sir! This iPod…"

"I'm used to bring that everywhere I go. Something important for me."  
"Then… why… do you give it to me?"  
"Because…"

Oujiro took another iPod, a better, cooler, and looks more-expensive one and plugged into his ears.

"Because of you… my life is gone…" he began to sing and walked away.

"…I felt like a garbage bin," said Syaoran.  
"But at least you got an iPod," whispered Ryuoh, "Hey, it's still working!"

Later, Syaoran decided to go home after partying with Ryuoh, Oujiro, and other bar staffs that have never appear in the storyline.

"Ok, I'm coming home now," said Syaoran, "I don't want to be late tomorrow."  
"See you tomorrow," said Ryuoh, "Keep visiting this bar, okay?"

Syaoran nodded and walked home. He peeked through the windows: the girls are still there. Looks like they're going to leave. For now, he sat down on the grass waiting for them to go away.

"...I can't believe it… tomorrow I'll marry her," he giggled, "It seems like I just met her yesterday: as Kurogane's manager, who's treated badly… and then I fell in love at first sight with her…  
It's a long story, if I think again. But time flew so fast..."

He lied down on the grass, and slept after doing nothing for few minutes.  
"Syaoran!"  
"...Huh?" He woke up. Sakura is next to him.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"…Your friends already went home?"  
"Yep, they have. Come inside, you might catch cold if you stay outside."

Syaoran walked in, following Sakura.  
"So, Syaoran," Sakura turned and smiled, "I went to the mall when you're gone. What do you think?"  
"…Ehhh?" Syaoran began to think and observed her.

_I don't think anything changed from her… And nothing new. _

"…What are you asking me about?"  
"Baka!!" she poked his nose, "Don't you realize I bought new earrings?? And I bought a new bracelet!"  
"Oh… Wait! How much money did you spend for those?"  
Sakura whispered to him.  
"You said you have not much money left!!!"  
"For accessories, I have."

* * *

**AN: Ok, one more chapter to go. ****I have quite a bad mood these few weeks, and since I'm quite moody at writing.**** So just to notify you, it might take a long time before I uploaded it. But I promise I won't leave the story unfinished. Because I made many versions of the last chapter and not feeling satisfied with it.  
Anyway, you might already realize this, but my grammar sucks. I think I need someone to check up and help me with this. (I can't let my teacher at school or my brother to do this! Duh.)**

**Ah, I almost forgot. THANK YOU! heheheh. **


	10. Chapter 10 : Ten Chapters and The End

**Marriage Chronicle**

**Chapitre 10: Ten Chapitres and the End**

"SYAORAN!" she pushed her soon-will-be-husband down from the bed, "Stop mumbling nonsense, you dirty-minded nitwit!"  
"What did you just call me? Nitwit??"  
Sakura giggled, "Ok. Go to the bathroom, take a bath, and change your clothes with these, darling."  
"That's better."  
"I'll go to the salon, I'll be right back."

Few hours later, Sakura came back in her wedding dress. Syaoran is already prepared. Boys always prepare themselves quicker than girls. It's because girls' stuffs are more complicated.

"What do you think, Syaoran?"  
"What do I think of what?"  
"About my wedding dress, silly darling."  
"Oh. It's nice and suits you."  
Syaoran doesn't understand what's so good with that expensive complicated flowery dress, but he said so to avoid Sakura's anger.

"Good! Now help me think, which should I wear? A red flower or a pink flower to put on my hair?"  
"Don't ask me about that."  
"Ah, come on. I'm confused."  
"If you're confused just put them both on! It's easy." He joked.  
"I can't do that! I'll look silly."  
"How about a green one?"  
"…Go wear it yourself."

"Sakura-chan! Syaoran!" Tomoyo rushed in, "There's no time for a flower-debate, get into the car!"  
"I told you. Don't even think about the flowers," Said Syaoran, "What a waste of time."  
"Hmph," Sakura sat into the car.  
"…because you look pretty with or without the flowers."  
Sakura blushed.

Fye drove the car and after a few meters, he turned back to Kurogane.  
"By the way Kuro-dom," said Fye, "I can't drive."  
"Why didn't you say it before?" yelled Kurogane.  
"Don't look back!" yelled Syaoran, "You're going to crash!"  
"Aahhh," Fye turned the other way, "Thanks Syaoran."  
"Go stop somewhere!" yelled Kurogane, "Let me drive instead!"  
"Ok Kuro-honey," said Fye, "But how to stop?"

Fye turned back again. Syaoran was too late to stop him now. They crashed a wall.

"Now you've ruined everything!!!" yelled Kurogane.  
"Hahaha, gomen ne Kuro-ru," Fye laughed, "Don't be angry with me…"  
"…"  
"Forgive me Kuro-su! I'll give you a kiss, but don't get mad!"  
"OI!"

"Sakura, are you all right?" asked Syaoran.  
"I'm fine, but…"  
"But what?"  
"I lost the red flower! What am I supposed to do?"  
"…No comment."

"Ok… Fye, now you need to do something!" yelled Kurogane.  
"Like what?" replied Fye short.

After a few minutes of debating, they decided to walk so they can get there on time.  
There, most of the guests have arrived.

"You're on time," whispered Tomoyo, "Come on, let's begin."  
"But I'm tired!" yelled Sakura, "It's tiring to walk far with this long dress."  
"You may sit for a while, Sakura."  
"Good!" Sakura quickly sat on the nearest chair to her.  
"Sakura," said Syaoran, "It's time."

Sakura felt really tired, more than Syaoran does. But it's already time for them to walk forward, for the moment they're waiting for. Starting from that moment, they'll become a married couple.  
"...Okay, "she replied.

After the long and tiring ceremony and party, finally they got to their house.

"Hoee! I'm so tired!" said Sakura. She glanced to the bed in their room.

You know what they are going to do this night on that bed. 'That' word with three letters.

"I'll change my clothes," said Sakura, "I hate using this dress. It made me tripped for many times."  
Syaoran laughed, "Okay, I'll get some rest first." He jumped to the bed.

Sakura felt really tired, but thinking that they've got married and about their future she got happier.

"Syaoran I'm back, sorry it took long…"

She thought she's going to have fun with Syaoran on her first night. But she was so wrong.

Syaoran is sleeping on the bed, snoring really loud.

"…SYAORAAAAAAANNNNN YOU MOROOOONNNNNNN!!!!"

"Hey, hey. You can do it with me!" said a voice behind her.  
"Or maybe with me?" said another voice.  
"No, no. With me better," added another one.

Sakura turned back to the window to see who are there.  
"KYAAAAAAH…!!! Since when you got here???"

There, she saw… Ryuoh, Icchan, and Watanuki.

"Uhhhh… I'm just afraid Syaoran did anything bad to you…" said Ryuoh, hiding a video camera on his back.  
"Uh…," Watanuki hid some popcorn behind and thought up of an excuse, "I want to say sorry because I can't come to your wedding and I just remembered that now… Hey! Since when you're here too?"  
"Uh… Suddenly I felt I'm missing Syaoran and I want to go meet him?" said Icchan with sparkling eyes.

"Grr… This is… This is…  
THIS IS THE WORST NIGHT EVER!!!" yelled Sakura, "GET OUT, YOU BASTARDS!!!"

With all her anger, she threw the three stupid men out from her window. They flew and landed in front of Kurogane's house with heads first.

"Ouch! That hurts!" said Watanuki, "Hey, whose house is this?"  
"Kurogane and Fye…" answered Ryuoh.  
Then they looked at each other and grinned.  
"We have something better to look at…"

They sneaked in and some screams (and some other sounds too) are heard from the house few moments later.

Back at Sakura, now she's shaking Syaoran and yelling at him. Ten minutes later, finally Syaoran woke up.  
"What happened, Sakura? Why do you look so angry…"  
"GRRH!!! SYAORANNN!!!"  
"Huh? Wh…what did I do?"

After some violent actions from Sakura and some begging for forgiveness from Syaoran, they had their happy first night as the other just-married couples.

To make this a more decent ending, I think I'll just say,  
…And they live happily ever after…

* * *

And this is the end. I hope you like it (though I bet you don't). I think I can do better with the ending, hmm... but... ya, whatever. There'll be some bonus chapters to unleash my randomness and boredom (which will include Mugetsu from xxxHolic and the other Syaoran). I'm afraid to lose the mood to finish (like I've done to my old fic and I ended it lazily) so I decided to publish this chapter earlier.

Uh... so, that's it! Thanks for reading, and for the great reviewers! Sorry if I disappointed you! (to tell you, I can't do kissing and romantic scenes)


End file.
